


Some Days

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for porn battle xv: the ides of porn. prompt: frenemy, office, rank, tryst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Some days they were just too fundamentally different to compromise. Some days Brenda screamed and Sharon pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Some days Brenda gave her the wrong address and Sharon spent the whole time quoting the rulebook. 

Some days everything could be fixed with a darkened space and a good, hard fuck. 

Brenda liked the older woman best when she was half naked and clutching desperately at one of the cardigan sweaters the brunette was so fond of denigrating. 

Sharon was moaning into Brenda’s blonde locks, rolling her hips insistently. 

Some days she fucked her just to get her to _stop bitching for five fucking minutes_. 

“Look at me, Captain.” Brenda insisted harshly. 

Sharon lifted heavily lidded eyes to meet Brenda’s. The look of desire in her emerald eyes sent a shot of arousal through Brenda’s body to every extremity. Sharon’s lips parted and her breath quickened as Brenda’s fingers thrust deeper and harder. 

Some days she just wanted to give an order that the Captain would actually _listen to_.

Brenda’s fingers twisted inside Sharon and Sharon’s breath hitched. Brenda placed kisses along Sharon’s jawline, holding her close with the hand on Sharon’s ass. 

“Come for me, Sharon.” 

Sharon clenched her teeth and her eyes and let out a whimper as her orgasm washed over her in waves. She groaned into Brenda’s hair, holding onto the younger woman for dear life. 

Brenda stroked her back and rested her cheek against Sharon’s temple as she rode out the climax. 

Brenda kissed Sharon’s face and neck and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Some days she just wanted to hold onto the other woman. Some days she just liked being looked at with that much desire and affection. Some days she just liked to pretend that everything was different.


End file.
